Deida's Sasuke and Yume: A Naruto Romeo and Juliet
by Deida
Summary: Sasuke is a Uchiha, Yume is a Kazeai. Both families have been feuding for years, but when these two star-crossed lovers meet, it will change everything! OC OOC. M just to be safe.
1. The Meeting

I gently put my hand on his forehead. He was burning up with a fever. I reached for the hem of his shirt. He tried to stop me, but was too weak to. His hand fell to his side and curled up. I put his arms over his head and removed his shirt. I folded it and placed it under his head.

"I'll be right back, I need to get you some water." I stood up.

He grasped my ankle. I looked down at him.

"Why are you doing this?" He spoke in a weak wheeze.

I shook my head. I really had no reason to help. My actions confused even myself. I detached him from my ankle and continued to walk.

I stopped by the closest source of water I could find. I bent down and pulled out a flask and three strips of cloth. I soaked the cloths in the pond water and filled my flask. It glinted silver in the hot sun. It blinded me even though I wasn't looking at it.

I walked back to him. He was still awake as I put the cloth over his forehead. I took a drink of the water and set the flask next to him. He ignored it. But then again, he had no reason to trust me. I realized that we didn't even know each others name.

"What's your name?" After an hour of silence, his voice startled me.

"Kazeai Yume."

"Head family?" His voice was starting to get stronger.

"Yes."

"I didn't know the Kazeai clan head family had a daughter."

"For my protection, they keep me hidden and away." There was a trace of venom in my words.

"Uchiha Sasuke is my name. Head family."

"Then it was you who ordered my otouto's death!"

"I never ordered anyone's death. It must have been my aniki, Itachi."

"I thought there was only one head Uchiha son."

"It seems that we both are in the dark."

"Hai. No one will tell me what we're fighting for. I'm beginning to think no one knows. Do you know?" I looked up at the cloudy sky.

"No, it is the same for me. They say they won't tell me because I'm too young."

"My family said it's because I'm a girl."

"I'm sorry about your otouto."

"It's not your fault. But can you please not tell anyone about my aniki. He's in prison for a crime he didn't commit. He'll be released soon, but I don't want to lose him to this war. I convinced him to ignore it, but he told me that if Uchiha started something, he would finish it. I don't want to lose my aniki too, so please don't tell about him. I won't tell about you."

"Hm, you ask to save your bother, but not yourself. That is courage. Fine, I won't tell about either of you."

"Arigato, Sasuke." I bowed my head in thanks.

He took the cloth from his eyes. I handed him a fresh one. He looked at me. I was getting a bandage from my pack. He looked at me inquisitively. I nodded to his stomach. His bandage from when I first found him needed to be changed. He hadn't noticed the bandage in the slightest until I pointed it out.

"Can you sit up?"

"With help."

I sat beside him and helped him into a siting position. I started to unravel the bandages from before. When I reached his pants, he stopped me. He tried to unbutton them but was still too meek. I rolled my eyes and unfastened them. I finished unbandaging him. With the last cloth, I washed his wounds. Then I re-bandaged him and fixed his pants. He was blushing and looking away. I laughed at him.

"What?"

"You're just funny. From what I heard, you Uchiha are quite the heartbreakers."

"Whatever. But how can you do that without blushing?"

"You forget that I have brothers. My parents were always busy and gone. And I had to keep my brothers in check. You could say we were each others parents and siblings."

"Then it is werid. Werid that you should have a caring and compassionate heart. That you should keep me alive."

"Hai. But if I wanted to kill you, I would wait until you well enough to fight, I would have past you by today. Let nature have a crack at you first."

"But you didn't. You knew I was Uchiha, did you not?"

"Hai, I knew. I can't explain why I saved you." I looked up as the sky cracked with thunder.

"Come on, There is an empty shack near here." I helped him up.

It started to rain heavy torrents before we reached the shack. I sat him down on a bale of hay. I looked around and found a single blanket. I wrapped part of it around me. I kept my arm out and sat next to Sasuke. I wrapped my arm, and the blanket with it, around him. He looked at me.

"You don't want to die do you?"

"But our clothes are wet."

I saw his point. I removed the blanket and stood up. I removed my clothes and his. Then I sat back down and covered us tightly in the blanket. It was a bit too close for comfort as our skin stuck together. But if we wanted to live, we had no choice but to put up with it. To pass the time, we played twenty questions.

"What is your favorite food?" He started.

"Pocky. Yours?"

"Tomatoes. What is your least favorite food?"

And so it went. We learnt the most trival things about each other. But after a while, the questions got more personal.

"Have you ever had sex?" I asked him.

"Hai." He answered with hesitance, "Have you?"

"Hai."

"Who was your first?" Sasuke asked me.

I blushed, "It was my aniki's best friend's otouto. You?"

"It was a classmate, and my aniki's girlfriend. I only found out when he found us as she was leaving. I had no clue that he even liked girls yet."

"Have you ever been in love?" I asked him, already sure of his answer.

"I think I am falling in love as we speak." His answer startled me.

"What do you mean?"

"I think that I'm falling in love with the enemy of my family."

"Why do you say this? What is your reasoning?"

"We have things in common and yet are different, like a piece of yin and yang that has started to become one. I have never seen anyone has beautiful has you. Your touch, your glance, your voice, they all make my heart beat a thousand times faster. Time has slowed down and sped up all at once. And you make me feel happy, like he missing piece of me is you."

"Hai, hai. I do feel quite the same. Who'd have thought that a story like Romeo and Juliet could come true. I had hoped for love, but to actually find it is strange."

"Hai. Yume, do you suppose that we'll ever see each other again?"

"No, and that breaks my heart. To only know love for a day is sad, but better know it a day then never."

"Why do you think we'll never meet again?"

"When my brother is free, we are going to leave. But I don't know to where."

"When will he be released?"

"Two months from tomorrow."

"Two months! Then we still have time! We could agree to meet every day until then."

"We could, and shall. But where to meet?"

"We could meet at different locations. Then tomorrow it will be the cafe at Ten."

"Tomorrow at Ten."

The storm cleared soon after that. Sasuke was well enough to be on his way home. Yume left to her own home. They walked the path together, in silence, as strangers who don't know or trust each other but who happened to be heading to the same destination.It was a safety guard in case they me up with someone. Just before they reached the city limits, they clasped hands and reminded each other of tomorrow.


	2. The Engagement

I sat at the dinner table that night. I was thinking of tomorrow, seeing my love. My mother noticed the distraction. Father was not present at dinner that night, being away for business. My sweet nurse, Buri, sat next to my controlling, heinous bitch of a mother.

"Buri, the soup is too hot. It scolds my mouth."

"Ma'am. it wasn't me who made the soup..." She was so pitifully quiet.

"Then who made this awful soup?! They should be fired right away!"

"Mother, it was me who made the soup."

"Your poor brothers! Its a wonder they're still alive from your cooking!"

"Well, they wait for the soup to cool before eating it. But they can wait, because they're not in a rush to leave and-"

Mrs. Kazeai stood and ran to me. She slapped the rest of the sentence from my lips. She used all her force. It was more a punch then anything. I flipped out of the chair. Mother just walked away. Sweet Buri rushed to my side. I sat up painfully and assured her that I was fine. I asked Buri to bring my dinner to my room. She nodded as I left to my room.

When she entered my room, I was sitting on my plush bed, texting my beloved Sasuke. I finished one last message and hung my silver cell up. Buri set the food on my table. She turned to leave after bowing. I motioned for her to stay. She sat next to me.

"Share with me?" I asked her, pickig the lid off a bowl of salad.

"Thank you Milady. You are too kind. May I ask who you were texting? Was it a boy?" Buri was slightly blushing at her 'brashness'.

"Yes, it is a boy. Buri, I met my true love today. I was walking by a wounded man. He fell down and I stayed to tend to him. We stayed together for the rest of the day."

"That's beautiful." Buri put her hand to her cheek.

"Yeah. Buri, if I tell you who it was, you promise above all promises to never repeat what I say?" I knew Buri would never tell on me, even if I committed mass murder.

"I promise above all promises to never repeat what you say." Buri put her hands over her heart.

"Sasuke...Uchiha Sasuke. The enemy of our family."

"Oh, dear!!"

"What is it Buri?"

"Well, your mother, she has set a marriage to Hyuuga Neji for you. Has she not told you?"

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"Dear, you better well end it with Sasuke." Buri put her left hand on my face and wiped away some of my tears. She left and took the dinner with her.

I lay, face down on my bed, crying.

* * *

Short chappy, I know. Thank you to those few who have read this story so far! R&R!


	3. The Real Engagement

I woke up to the sound of silence. I looked at my clock and saw that it was an hour to ten. I jumped up, giving myself a headache. I changed from my clothes of yesterday to the jeans and jacket of today. I brushed my teeth and washed my face and left at a run to meet Sasuke. I waited for two hours.

I would have waited several more, but I was spotted by my father. My drunken father. I shivered as I walked to him. He was usually a very cruel drunk. He stood wobblely and held my face tightly, leaving marks. Unlike his usual intoxicated expression, he was horribly sad.

"Yume, your brother...My first son, is...dead. He was shoot in a riot by mistake."

"What?! No, he can't be dead, no, not my aniki. Not Azuku."

"Hai, I am sad that only the girl survived. But that will be fixed." I looked at my father in horror.

"Your death is now. Not physical, but emotional and mental. I have stopped you marrying that damned hyuuga brat. You shall marry the head son of Uchiha," I smiled slightly, thinking of Sasuke, "Uchiha Itachi." My father concluded.

"What? No! No!"

A tall man who resembled my love stepped out of the shadows. He was tall and brooding. My father pushed me forward to him. I looked around, pleadingly. He roughly grabbed me and started to fondle me under the guise of examination.

"Not quite what I expected, but I guess she'll do."

My father nodded, "May I say that she will be a worthy virginous bride."

Itachi looked at me, "I doubt that very much. But these days, nobody is pure."

"Knowing that she is a whore, you keep her?"

"Sir, I beg of you to not speak that way of my future bride, should someone happen to overhear us. And should I find any marks on her, I will blame you, and you will pay." He spoke low.

My father nodded nervously, "Daughter, have you any words?"

"Yes. I thank you for the assistance with my father. But it was really pointless. Mean a drunk as he is, he would not hit me."

"So sure is youth these days."

"Begging your pardon, but you surely are only a year or so older then I. And I have more to say. You seem to care greatly for your image, so why marry me?"I spoke scathingly.

"You are the most lovely in miles of us, fair of mind, and my brother needs to learn that he doesn't get everything in life that he wants." He whispered the last part.

My fists clenched in anger. Blood ran down my hands, but only Itachi noticed. He smirked slightly. I started to shake with anger.

"Well, it seems that my daughter is eager to be wed."

"Hai, but not to him!" I said, still shaking.

"Then we shall marry as soon as possible, within the month I think? Hai? Then at the end of this month, we shall be wed, and the feud between our families shall end." Itachi grabbed me and squished me into him.

"I shall take her home for today to introduce my bride to my family. My father. My mother. My otouto." Itachi whispered the last few words to me.

My spine tingled in disgust. Itachi held me in front of him, his head on my shoulder, his hand over my arm. He led me away. To protect everything, I obeyed his movements. But it was with the wish to die and end it all!

* * *

I do not own anything expect for what I own. Sorry for the wait, the shortness, the crappiness. Thank you, to my one reveiwer. ( I don't like to use names because I don't have permission, so I just say thanks in general) I will try to not make the chapy take so long, but no promises! 'Tis hard with several stories and not being in the mood for most of them. So I am sorry for the wait and all that! Thanks again! Maybe review again?


	4. The Forced Move

**Warning: anal rape! **

* * *

Itachi led me to his family home. Sasuke, my beloved, was arguing with the gate guard to let him out. He stopped when he saw me. Then he saw Itachi holding me. His face clearly burned with hatred for his brother.

I wanted to speak to Sasuke, but Itachi would not let me. He warned me not to, or he would personally kill my entire family and all of their friends and even people the friends knew. To avoid a massacre that large-scale, I did what he told me. For now at least.

He led me into the gates, passed his brother. He led me to the largest house in the complex, the Uchiha head family house. Sasuke stalked after us. Itachi led me into the kitchen, to meet his mother. His father was also there. We sat down at the table. The parents eyed me strangely.

"Father, mother, this is Kazeai Yume, daughter of the head family, my bride-to-be." Itachi spoke as if my heritage meant nothing.

"What?!"Sasuke screamed.

"Sasuke! Manners." His mother scolded.

"So this is your plan to end the feuds. How did you figure out they even had a daughter?" His father asked amusedly.

"Let's just say I read it somewhere." Itachi looked at Sasuke.

"This is wonderful! I've always wanted a daughter." The mother whispered.

If it had occurred to me to tell the parents, with her sad confession, I could not. Itachi stood up, bringing me with him.

"I hate to have such a short visit, but she best be getting home. I'll take her now."

Itachi dragged me away. I managed a small wave before we vanished from sight.

"That went well. Too bad, I wanted to torment my outoto more. You would fit into the family quite nicely. But that does not matter...Not anymore." He started to whisper, but his words were heard.

I looked at him. He grabbed my upperarm in a markless vice-grip. He led me away from his home.

"I didn't live in this direction."

"You do now. Your parents gave you permission to move in with me while you were talking to my mother. They will send some of your belongings here in the morning." He led me to small house that had a small unkempt garden.

He pulled a key from his back pocket. He inserted it and the door swung open. He walked inside. I stood outside, wondering if I should just run away while I had a chance. He seemed to sense my thoughts, because when he turned and saw me just standing there, he grabbed my wrist.

"If you leave here, you have nowhere to go. You'll have to live in the streets and face worse then me, that is, if I don't find you."

I shamefully lowered my head and entered the house. Whatever happened to me in here, I deserved. Itachi had, once again, read my mind. He smirked and looked around for a minute, trying to figure something out. An idea soon came and he nodded around the house in general.

"Want a tour?"

Without waiting for an answer, he started to show me the house. Then he reached the last, un-showed room. It was the bedroom. I looked at him fearfully, knowing his intentions. He shoved me, face down, onto the bed. Before I could move, there was pressure on my body and all I could move was my hands and head. I tried to look back at Itachi. His pants were already off. He pulled my pants down without loosening them. He slid one hand under me into my still intact thong.

"Please, don't do this..." I begged.

He just ignored me and began rubbing my poon. He pressed his body down on mine. His cock drilled into my leg. With his free hand, he slid his hand up my jacket and shirt. He grabbed my breast. He slid his from my panties and slid them slowly over my ass.

"I'll scream!"

"Oh? You know that Sasuke would be the first one here. What would he think if he saw the love of his life fucking his brother?"

"But I'm not-"

"One look at your pussy, and he would think you wanted me."

"Bastard." I said loud enough for him to hear.

He just inserted his dick into my ass. His hand squeezed my breast. His free hand held onto my hip. He rammed into me deeper and deeper, harder and harder, faster and faster, rougher and rougher. I clenched the sheets and bit my lower lip to keep quiet. I would be damned if I willingly let him enjoy this!


	5. The Truth

I lay there, shuddering from what had just happened. Itachi was in the shower. I lay on the floor, close to the dirt as possible. I felt so much worse then dirt. But I knew that I had deserved this. Itachi came back out. He was naked. Even though he had been in me, I had not seen him or his body. If I did not know him, I would have been very taken.

I turned away. He bent down and moved my face towards him. He just smiled at me, like he not just rapped me minutes ago. Like we had only met and had become best friends. It was the scariest part of what happened. That smile would probably haunt me for years to come.

He got into bed. He patted the bed to show that I could enter it. I just stayed on the floor for the rest of the night. I tried to stay awake, but found it impossible. I woke up _in _the bed. Not on it, in it. The sheets and blankets were drawn over my naked body. Itachi was staring at me.

"I was waiting for you to wake up. An alert victim is so much more fulfilling."

He had my wrist in his grasp before I could even turn. He quickly grabbed the other hand. I struggled to free myself, but noticed that only made my chest bounce. I tried to kick him, but he already had my legs pinned down with some rope. He cuffed my hands up and gaged me. He was just so fast...

He straddled me, kissing my neck, "I'm expecting company, so should I fuck you and finish, fuck you and get caught in the act, or just knock you out? But if I knock you out, what ever will I do with my erection? I think I'll fuck you and see what happens."

He entered me with all the force he could. My body shivered. He fucked me with that awful smile on his face. He was just about finished, I could tell by his slowly decreasing speed. He was wondering where to cum. Before he could make up his mind, the door opened with a key. I looked up to see Sasuke. Itachi turned to look at his brother as he cam in me. I started to cry as Sasuke turned around and ran out the door, leaving it wide open.

Itachi grabbed a towel and covered himself. He waved to a passing group of men who looked in on me. He slowly closed the door. He walked back to me. He threw my clothes at me. He slowly untied me. I hit him.

"If you take the time to hit me, Sasuke will only be harder to convince." He smirked.

I quickly dressed. I ran out the door to find Sasuke. He was talking to his parents at a dinner when I found him. I sat behind a corner so I was not seen. I listened to the conversation.

"He was having sex with her!"

"They're getting married son, it is to be expected." His father said.

"Yes, the world is not the way it was. Premarital sex is not bad anymore." His mother added.

"But it was...Yeah, you're right, I guess I was just caught up in tradition, sorry." He knew it would be pointless to continue.

I got up and walked over to them. I really didn't care how bad I looked. I only wanted to explain myself to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, can I please talk to you in private?"

He stood up and we went left the dinner. We walked to an empty dog park. We sat at a bench.

"So why did you want to talk to me? Wanted to see the damage you inflicted, you whore!?"

I started to cry, "It's not what you think. I'll tell you what happened, then you call me what you will."

I told him the whole story of our departure when we first met to my second rape and finding him. I balled my eyes out the whole time. At first he was skeptical, but after I told him of my first rape, he held me in his arms and patted my back. I rubbed my eyes when I finished my tale of woe. Sasuke was holding me tightly to the point of suffocation.

"I am so sorry for calling you a whore! And thinking that you wold really be with him."

"Its not your fault. I should have just left and looked for you. But after he defended me from my drunk father, I didn't think that he would rape me. I was so stupid."

"No, you were scared."

"Sasuke, please take me from this awful place. I really can't stay here. Even if I hadn't been rapped, I could not handle it because of my brother's memory."

"But we'll have nothing and probably be on the run."

"I don't care, as long as I have you. Please, take me now!"

He nodded. We stood up.

"We should both pull out as much money as possible." He said.

We left to the bank. I pulled out exactly half of my family's money. Sasuke pulled out nine hundred billion and not a cent short.

"My brother was paying off a house in America. He bought two passports a month ago. He left hs blank."

"America? But that's halfway around the world!"

"Exactly. But he also bought out several cabins on the way. We could move from cabin to cabin until the last one. Then we could move to America. But all the land is isolated, expect the house, he said America is a good hiding place to socialize."

"That will work perfectly. Where is the first one?"

"In the next town. If we leave now, we can make it there just after lunch."

We left to the next town on foot. We kept off the roads as much as we could. We completely avoided detection for the moment. But how long that would last, we had no clue.


	6. The End of Innocence

We sat on the floor of my cabin. We were planning our escape to the next town. We wanted to get out of this area as fast as possible. Being only one town away made us very nervous.

Sasuke left me when I went to take a nap. He went to get some things that we would need while we were gone. I woke up, and he was still gone. I looked at the clock by my feet and saw that I had only slept for about five minutes. I got up sighing. My sigh quickly turned to a scream. Itachi was sitting at my feet. He was smirking at me.

"Did you really think you could get away from me that easily?"

"Please go away!"

"No, you have been promised to me."

"By my drunk of a father? You probably bullied him into it. What is your attraction to me?"

"I'd say obsession is a much better word."

I just frowned and looked as though I was sucking the world's sourest lemon.

"Well, I better be taking you back home with me." He stood and walked over to me.

I screamed, scrambled from the bed, and ran to the kitchen. I grabbed a large steak knife and held it in front of me.

He walked slowly toward me, "Tsk, tsk. You hold a knife to me? Like that will work on me."

I looked around. There was no other way out...

I started to bawl my eyes out, "I'm so sorry, Sasuke my love. Dear brothers, I'm sorry that I'll never see you again. But hell is well worth going to to leave your crazy clutches!" I looked at Itachi and stabbed my heart directly.

I fell to my knees in slow motion. Sasuke ran into the cabin to see me smiling at him. He ran to me and held me as I lay dying. He completely ignored Itachi.

"NO! You can't die and leave me here! I love you! Don't leave me now that found completeness."

"Sa...Suke...It's so dark...I love...love..." He clutched my body.

He hung his head and turned to his brother, "Are you happy now you bastard?" He was crying.

"She killed herself..."Itachi said in a daze.

"Just to escape you. If you'd have left, she'd still be here! I'll never forgive you." Sasuke pulled out the knife.

"So you're going to kill me Sasuke?"

"No. I'm going to join her in hell." Sasuke turned the knife upon himself and slit his throat.

He held my body and we died there that way, that day.

* * *

Wow, I just started to write, and I ended up with this. I always knew I was going to kill the both of them, but I never knew how.

Thanks for reading, see you all later when you review!


End file.
